Once More With Feeling
by devil-in-the-church
Summary: He didn't remember what he'd done. But he knew he had to apologize. He had to show what he was feeling because he can't lose the one person who makes him actually feel alive.


_Disclaimer: Ownership and rights belong to the Syfy Network. I own nothing and am not making a profit from this.  
>Author: Sort of a follow up to my other Haven fic, "To Be Normal". Set after the episode "Harmony" of season one. <em>

_x x x x x_

Duke figured something was wrong with Nathan the moment he got a good look at the man's face. The way he was talking, almost caveman like, was another sign that something was wrong. And then when Nathan smashed that four hundred dollar statue Duke was certain something was out of order here. Nathan, for all his bluster and bullshitting, had never screwed with his cargo. Never.

"What are you doing?"

Staring at the shattered pieces he didn't notice Nathan advance.

"What's it like to feel this?"

At the venomously asked question, Duke started to look at Nathan once more, only to have the man's fist connect with his face. It knocked him backwards, his legs catching on a pile of bags and stack of boxes, causing him to flip ass over tea kettle.

"You talk about the things I've done?" Nathan sounded furious as he grabbed up a shipping crate. Even dazed as he was, Duke managed to dodge the thrown crate, staggering to his feet as Nathan advanced on him once more. "It's nothing compared to the things you've done!"

"To who?"

Duke dodged another punch, watching as Nathan's fist and arm snapped the wood of another shipping crate. Confused and becoming fearful that Nathan would hurt him, Duke started to drop into a fighting stance as Nathan tore his arm free. He cared about Nathan, he did, but he wasn't about to let the man beat the shit out of him.

"The things you still do!" Nathan moved quicker than Duke would have guessed possible and he suddenly found himself with Nathan's hand wrapped securely around his neck. "To me!"

Nathan's grip tightened and Duke's vision began to go fuzzy. He managed to grab Nathan's shoulder but knew he wouldn't be able to get the man off him. Suddenly Nathan jerked, body going rigid and Duke could hear a strange buzzing. When Nathan's hands released their death grip and he slumped against Duke, the dark eyed man found himself looking at Audrey, who was holding a stun gun.

Duke held Nathan for a moment longer, wanting desperately to hold him, comfort him, try and fix whatever was wrong, but he knew the image Nathan had already set for Audrey. Letting Nathan fall to the deck he stepped away, letting Audrey tend to him, even though it nearly tore his heart out. When Audrey told him he had to keep Nathan here he wasn't exactly all for it. Especially when she said he was sick.

What if it was contagious? Incurable?

In the end he agreed, not because she essential said he owed her one, but because his concern for Nathan won out over his worry about whatever sickness Nathan might have. After Audrey left, Duke set about securing Nathan with chains. He was not having a repeat performance. Next time, Special Agent Parker might not show up with her handy little stun gun and save his ass from an angry…whatever Nathan was to him.

_x x x x x_

Nathan walked slowly down the dock towards the _Cape Rouge_. He didn't know how welcome he'd be. Audrey told him how he'd attacked Duke. Though he doubted that was all he'd done. As he reached the boat he noticed the lights weren't on. Drawing a deep breath he stepped from the dock and onto the _Cape Rouge's_ deck.

"Duke?"

He glanced around, hoping to find Duke among the shadows. "Duke?"

He noticed the faintest light from under the cabin door and headed there. He knocked lightly and had just started to call out Duke's name when the door was jerked open and he was greeted by the sight of Duke. He took an involuntary step back, somewhat thinking that distance between them might be a good thing. Especially considering he had attacked Duke earlier. The man might have been okay when Audrey was around but that was no guarantee that the man would be alright when it was just the two of them.

"Hey…"

"What do you want, Nathan?"

Nathan should have expected the cold words. But part of him was still hurt by them.

"I…I came to apologize."

"Did you?"

Nathan gave a short nod. "What I did…whatever I said…I'm sorry."

Duke crossed his arms over his chest. "How much of what happened do you remember?"

"I remember being at the Shiny Scupper and Ray playing the piano." He shook his head, shoving his hair back. "After that, until I came to, chained up, it's blank. I remember the rage and stuff but…but whatever I did or said…there's nothing there."

Duke stared at him for a moment too long and Nathan suddenly wondered if he'd done something really, really horrible to Duke.

"What…What did I say?"

"What makes you think you said anything?"

"Because I know I attacked you and I know you haven't punched my lights out yet which means I said something that was way worse than me attacking you."

Duke tipped his head to one side, reminding Nathan of a curious bird, before he stepped forward, hand reaching out and wrapping around the back of Nathan's neck, pulling him forward until their foreheads touched. "It wasn't you," Duke whispered softly, staring Nathan in the eye. "I know the real you, Nathan. I know you're afraid that you're just using me to feel, but Nathan, I would give you that no matter what."

Before Nathan could form any sort of reply, Duke's lips crushed his in a bruising kiss. It took a moment but then the feelings came rushing in. He grabbed hold of Duke's shoulders even as Duke's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Nathan was still worried that he was using Duke and that the man was being too polite to say anything, but in that moment he couldn't find the energy to care. All he wanted was to bask in each touch and sensation that Duke seemed so willing to give.

_x x x x x_

_Author: And that's it folks. Another some what cute and fluffy fic when I originally wanted yummy slashy times to ensue. *sighs* Oh well, perhaps the next one will be slashier._


End file.
